My Love is Only for You
by Jamber111
Summary: Rory and Quinn have a thing for eachother. Will their relationship last? Other couples too :D Read and Review! T for mild cussing, and pregnany during the end.
1. Chapter 1

_My Love is Only for You._

Rory abruptly shot out of bed, for the third time that morning.

His dreams that he recently started having came out of no where.

They were of the beautiful, blonde goddess, Quinn Fabray.

He has had a thing for her, that just started 3 months ago.

It took him by suprise, actually. He never thought of dating her, or really any other girl McKinely for that matter.

But God, she sure was gorgeous.

For Quinn, she had just recently grew her hair back, fairly long. She also rejoined the Cheerios, but she wasn't as much as a bitch.

She was captain again, and even made a vow to herself that she would never be mean to any of the people on the lower end of the popularity scale anymore.

She was currently single, but she had her eyes set on a certain Irish exchange student.

Rory started down the hallway, to his locker.

He put in his combination, and quickly gathered his books he needed for the next period.

Thats when he heard a blood curdiling scream.

He ran down to the huddle he saw, racked sobs becoming more visible.

He pushed through the row of students, and finally reached the front.

He saw Quinn lying on the floor with Santana, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and Blaine at her side.

"Someone call an ambulance!" he heard Finn shout, and Rory whipped out his phone.

She looked extremally weak.

They started to hear sirens inthe background of all the chaos, and soon enough, they were pulling out of the parking lot, with Quinn.

Mr. Shuester, of course rode with her, along with Santana and Brittany.

Rory was torn from his thoughts, as shouting came from the loud speaker, telling them to report to designated classrooms.

Rory couldn't pay any attention to class work that day, and neither could anyone else.

Doctors and nurses rushed in and out of Quinn's room all throughout the day.

They were trying to narrow down what could of happened to her.

Mr. Shue was waiting in the waiting room with Santana and Brittany.

They haven't heard any news, but thats when they saw a doctor coming their way.

"Are you here for Ms. Fabray?" he asked politley, and they nodded, "Well, it seems that all of this happened from the disease she has."

"Disease? What kind?" Santana asked, concern lining her voice.

"She has a certain kind of Disease called, Addison's Disease. It makes your blood pressure go lower, and it could make you faint, or even lose consiousness. Also weight loss." he eplained, "It could get pretty serious."

"Okay, thank you. Is she free to go then?" Mr. Shue wondered, and the doctor nodded with a small smile.

They checked out, and dropped Quinn off with her mother.

Rory quickly scanned through Brittany's speed dial list on her phone.

He almost lost hope, when he found one titled 'Q'.

He pressed talk, and he heard her angelic voice after the second ring.

(Quinn Italics, Rory Bold)

_Hey B._

**Actually, its Rory. Rory Flanagan.**

_Oh, Hey Rory. _

**I was just calling to check up on you.**

_Oh, I'm doing great, actually. I'm sure you already heard from Britt, about what happened._

**Yeah, I'm really sorry. If you don't mind me asking, how often does this happen?**

_Not that often. Just occasionally, you know?_

**Yeah, well I'm glad your doing good. Has alot of people been to see you?**

_A few, not as many as I would have thought, not to sound full of myself or anything._

**There will probably be more. Will I see you at school on Monday?**

_Yes, but I was hoping we could see eachother sooner, like tomorrow.. only if you want._

**Quinn, that sounds great. When and where?**

_Breadstix, maybe.. 7:00?_

**I'll be there, can I pick you up?**

_I would like that.. alot._

**Great! See you tomorrow! Bye, Quinn.**

_Bye Rory. _

"Brittany." Rory called from her room, "Guess what!"

"What? Did Lord Tubbington finish his food?" she asked, walking through the open door.

"No, no. I'm going on a date with Quinn tomorrow." he smiled, as she shrieked.

"Oh my Goodness! My little lucky charm is growing up." she cooed.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep. See you tomorrow, I guess." He sighed, and walked to his room.

Rory and Quinn both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

_Like it? Then review! Faster you hit that button, faster I update._

_-Carrie :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_My Love is Only for You._

The next morning, Quinn woke up to the screeching sound of her alarm clock.

She sighed, and smiled as she remembered what was going to happen today.

She glanced at her nightstand, and saw it was only 9:00.

Quinn then decided to go shopping for a new outfit to wear.

She got ready, and quietly jogged down the stairs.

She found her mom in the kitchen, "Hey mom, I'm going shopping."

"Okay Quinny. See you later." Judy called, and Quinn threw an 'okay' over her shoulder, before making her way out the door, and to her car.

Rory just got finished eating breakfast, when Brittany walked in.

"Hey Britt, where you going?" He asked, as she turned the doorknob.

"Oh, hey Rory. I'm going to meet Santana. But, don't worry. I will be home by 5:00, to get you ready for your date with Q." She gushed, and he got a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, it won't be like last time. I know I shouldn't have used all of that glitter on your face." She sighed, and threw him a quick smile before shutting the door behind her.

"That will be fun.." Rory shuddered.

Quinn was now up in her room, after finding the perfect outfit.

She got a black dress, that is low cut in the back, with orange peep toe heels, an orange purse, and a gold chain bracelet. (_OUTFIT ON PROFILE)_

She also decided that she would curl her hair, and use natural makeup. Everyone always told her that when she did her makeup like that, it brought out her hazel eyes.

It was now 6:20, and Rory had just escaped the hands of Brittany, to go pick Quinn up.

He jumped in the car, and started on the way to her house.

When he pulled up, he walked up to the front door, and knocked lightly.

"Hello." A woman smiled, who Rory guessed was Quinn's mom, "Quinn will be down in a few minutes, would you like to come inside?"

"Sure, thanks." Rory smiled, and he stepped inside the big home.

Her mom signaled for Rory to sit down on the couch, and she sat across from him.

"So, I hear you came as an exchange student." She smiled, and he nodded his head.

"I really miss my family, and Ireland, but I really love Ohio too." he smiled.

He heard the clicking of heels on hardwood floor behind him, and he turned around.

It was Quinn. She gave Rory a smile, as he stood up, "You ready?" he asked, and she nodded.

"It was really great meeting you." Rory told Judy, with a smile, "I really hope to see you again."

"You are welcome anytime Rory." She said, shaking his hand, and then she looked at her daughter.

"Be back before midnight sweetheart."

"I will, bye." She smiled, as she pulled Rory out of the door.

When the door was shut, he faced her, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." she smirked, and he let out a small laugh.

The date went great. More than great. Perfect and amazing are better words to describe it.

"So Quinn." Rory started, hands still on the steering wheel, he was taking her home after their date.

"Rory." Quinn teased.

"Do you see a second date in the future?" He wondered, and she let out a laugh.

"I do." she stated, "What about you?"

"I also see one." he smiled, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great." She admitted, "I had a lot of fun tonight. More fun than I have had in a while."

"Me too." Rory said, "I think your an amazing person, Quinn. I have never met anyone like you in my entire life."

"You are the sweetest person ever." She shook her head, and threw him a smile.

It was 9:30, when they reached Quinn's front porch.

She sat down on the gliding swing, and patted the spot next to her.

He accepted, and she took his hand.

"Best date ever." she stated, and he nodded.

"I agree." he sighed, and peered over at her.

As if on command, they both started leaning in.

When their lips touched, millions of fireworks exploded.

It may sound cheesy, but thats how love goes.

They both broke apart, and smiled at eachother, Quinn nibbling her bottom lip.

Quinn was awakened by the sound of her phone buzzing.

She saw it was from Facebook.

It was a relationship request from Rory.

She let out a giggle. Quinn noticed he was online so she clicked the chat button.

_(Quinn Italics, Rory, regular)_

_Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?_

Are you talking about th relationship request, because if so... yes ;)

_Well I am going to press the accept button. Rory Flanagan, you just got yourself a girlfriend ;D_

Yay :D

_Review, please :) I will try to update ASAP._

_-Carrie._


	3. Chapter 3

_My Love is Only for You._

_BTW- Beth never happened. And in this story, Quinn and Rory are both 17, kay?_

"So, how was your day, until now?" Rory asked, in his deep Irish accent, while taking a bite of the ice cream he had just bought them in the park.

"It was okay, but its better now." Quinn laughed.

It had been 3 months since their second date. They were obviously still going strong.

"Mines better now, too." Rory smiled, and he took Quinn's hand.

"Have I ever told you that your accent got me the first time I heard you talk?" Quinn wonered, and Rory laughed,"You and your accent are the most adorable thing, I swear."

"Your talking? You are so cute. Not cute, beautiful." Rory admitted, Quinn began to lush furiously.

"I'm so glad you came as an exchange student, or else we wouldn't have met." Quinn added, "Thank God for programs like that."

"You know, I almost didn't go. I didn't think I would make any friends, let alone get an extremely out of my league, cheerleader girlfriend." He laughed, and Quinn kissed his cheek.

"I am not out of your league." Quinn sighed, and then gave him a playful smile.

"Hmm, your extremly stunning, your head cheerleader, you sing like an angel, all the guys want you, every girl wants to be you." Rory listed, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well your hot as hell, you have plently of friends, you sing like a god, you have an Irish accent. Shall I go on?" Rory shook his head, and kissed her lips sweetly.

"i love you." Quinn admitted, while Rory looked stunned.

"I- I love you too, Q." He smiled, and Quinn squeled.

"That was the first time I have ever meant it when I said it to one of my boyfriends." Quinn giggled.

"Your my first girlfriend, so thats the first time I meant it too." Rory said, and Quinn jumped in his open arms.

"Ugh," Quinn sighed in pleasure as Rory kissed down her neck, "God, Rory."

Rory smiled as he made his way back up to her lips.

She parted her lips, so they could roam eachother's mouths.

He felt so many sparks when Quinn's tongue grazed his.

"I love you so much," he mumbled into her lips.

"Mmm." She groaned, but then abruptly pulled away.

"What? Did I do someth-"

"No, you were great Rory," Quinn started looking around his room, "But I just didn't want it to lead to more, you know, since, this is your first time. You need to save it for someone special."

"Quinn, you are special." Rory amitted, "How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
"Plus, there are way prttier girls out thre than me. They will be better for you" She sighed, feeling the tears start to spring up.

"Babe, I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do, but no matter what, it would be perfect. Your body is perfect. You are beautiful, the most beautiful girl in my eyes,"

"Thanks for not pressuring me, like everyone else does. Your not a typical guy, and I love you for that." Quinn started, "Thats why.. I want to do this."

Quinn started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, but Rory's hand stopped her, "You sure?" He asked, and she nodded.

Thats all the permission he needed to continue.

"Quinn, we didn't use protection." Rory stated, they were both lying on his bed, totally exposed.

"I'm on birth control," Quinn smiled, and Rory let out a sigh of relief.

"My parents might not like it if I come to a different country for just a little over a year, and atomatically knock my first girlfriend up." He laughed, and Quinn joined in.

"When does everyone get home?" Quinn asked, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"Not till tomorrow night, stay with me, baby?" Rory protested.

"Okay, but I have to call my Mom, and tell her I'm staying at Santana's." She laughed, whipping out her phone.

Rory toned out the conversation, and before he knew it, Quinn was on top of him again.

"We should shower, we smell like sweat, and I feel like my arm is getting glued to my chest." Rory chuckled, and he got up. He pulled Quinn to the bathroom, and turned on the water.

As it heated up, he pushed Quinn against the bathroom sink, and he kissed her passionetaly.

"Gosh, your so freaking sexy." Rory groaned, as he pulled her into the shower.

They scrubbed eachother, and he even washed her hair.

When they were done, Rory threw her one of his big t-shirts.

She put it on, and crawled into bed with him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kisssed her lightly.

"I Love You." She smirked, "So much, baby."

"I love you too, Q." Rory smiled at her, "Goodnight."

She didn't even reply before drifting off to sleep.

A couple weeks later, Quinn woke up, and rushed to the bathroom.

She made it to the toilet, before throwing up whatever was left of her dinner lastnight.

She leaned up, and wiped her mouth. She walked to the sink to brush her teeth.

As she did that, on thought hit her, '_I'm Late!'_

"Oh My Gosh." She said out loud, and she ran to call Rory.

She wasn't going to immediatly tell him, it might not even be the case.

She wuld just tell him she was sick.

(Rory Bold, Quinn Italics)

**Hey, Q.**

_Hey Rory. I was just calling to tell you I won't be able to see you today. I'm sick._

**I'm sorry, baby. Whats wrong?**

_I woke up and had to run to the bathroom before I puked myself. Luckily I made it._

**That sounds bad. You want me to come over?**

_No! I mean, because I don't want you catching it..._

**I really don't mind catching it, why don't I-**

_Rory, seriously. I woud feel so bad if you caught it from me._

**Well okay, call me if you need me. Love you.**

_Love you too._

-end of call-

As soon as Quinn got ready, she ran to Walgreens, to pick up a pregnancy test.

It was time to look at the tests, and she couldn't bring herself to look.

She finally buit up the courage.

_Negative._

All three of them were negative.

"Thank God." Quinn whispered to herself.

She then heard her ringtone start blaring in the other room.

It was Rory's ringtone.

_(Quinn Italics,_ **Rory Bold)**

_Hello?_

**Hey Quinn, I was just calling to see how you are. Feeling better?**

_Yes. Rory, I thought I was pregnant._

**What? Are you?**

_No, but after I threw up this morning, I remembered I'm late._

**Your sure your not? Q, you can tell anything.**

_Rory, I took three tests, they were all negative._

**Thats great, but you know, even if you were pregnant, I would support you, and the baby.**

_I know you would. I don't plan on that happening anytime soon though. Only when I'm in my twenties._

**I know. Were 17. Someday, I wanna marry you. Then after a while, start a family.**

_You wanna marry me?_

**Of couse I do, your my life. I want you to be mine someday, all mine.**

_I feel the same way._

**Good, only 1 year till we graduate. Since our senior year, is starting in 2 months.**

_I know, Rory. I have to go, wanna come over to watch a movie tonight? My Mom left lastnight for business, she will be back in 3 days. Say..5:30?_

**That sounds great, I'll see you tonight, baby. I love you so much.**

_I love you too, babe._

-end call-

Quinn looked at the clock on the nightstand, and saw it was 3:00.

She jogged down the stairs, and found something to eat in the pantry.

At 6:00 Quinn finally heard a knock on the door. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Rory through the peep hole.

"I thought you weren't coming." Quinn smirked, and Rory entered.

"I'm sorry. Well, I got stuck in traffic. Theres a bad wreck down the road." He apologized, and Quinn kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you happen to see wh it was?" She wondered, and Rory shook his head.

"I'm not getting any lip action?" Rory joked, and Quinn laughed.

"Not till later." She whispered.

"I like the sound of that." Rory mumbled, as Quinn pulled him into the living room.

"You get to pick the movie." She smiled, and Rory nodded.

She drug him to the cabinet with the movies, and he ended up grabbing 'The Woman in Black'.

"I love this movie, but you might have to cuddle with me, so I won't get scared." Quinn laughed.

"Of coarse." Rory nodded, with a smile, "I would have anyways."

They sat down, after Quinn pressed play, and finally the movie appeared on the screen.

Toward the end, Rory started playing with the zipper on Quinn's dress.

She laughed, and faced him, "Someones a little urgent, are we?"

"How do you know I wasn't just fixing it?" Rory chuckled.

"Because fixing it, isn't unzipping it halfway down my back." Quinn replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed, and she nodded.

"But its fine, please continue. The movies over anyways." Quinn added, and Rory finished unzipping, while kissing her neck, right on the sweet spot.

"God, I love you." Quinn moaned, and she pulled him in. There lips touched again, and Rory pushed her back on the couch, and got on top of her.

"I love you too," He whispered, before connecting their lips again.

They moved in a steady rythym, with lips moving in sync.

"Its your turn," She smiled, and flipped over to where she was on top of him.

She gently pulled Rory's blue t-shirt over his head, and instantly her fingertips went to Rory's abs.

Quinn kissed all the way down his stomach, kissed her way down his ribcage, and began touching at his 6 pack.

She smiled, satisfied, when she heard Rory quietly moan.

"Should we take this up in my bedroom?" Quinn smirked.

The next morning, when Quinn woke up, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist.

She smiled to herself, and turned to face an already awake, Rory.

"Goodmorning Beautiful." He whispered, and kissed her lightly on the nose.

"Morning." She replied, as his phone started ringing.

"Its my mom." He stated, before clicking the answer button.

Towards the end of their conversation, Rory started to get a little distressed, as Quinn put it.

She noticed some tears springing up, in his tear ducts.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." Rory cried, "Love you too."

"Rory, whats wrong?" Quinn asked, looking worried.

"My grandfather past away. I'm flying up to Ireland tomorrow, to attend the funeral." He studdered, and Quinn wrapped her arms around him, so he could cry into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know how hard it is." She replied, in a calming tone.

"I want you to come with me." Rory stated, looking up at her, teary eyes.

"What?" She asked in shock, and he nodded.

"I really want you too, Quinn. I want you to meet my family, also. I know they are going to love you." He smiled softly, and she nodded back in response.

"I would have to ask my Mom. Good thing she likes you." Quinn added, kissing Rory again, "And I do want to meet your family. I also wouldn't mind going to Ireland."

"What would I do without you?"

"My mom said no." Quinn stated, and Rory sighed, "I'm just kidding, she said yes!"

"Yes!" He shouted, and picked her up. He spun around a couple times, then put her down.

"Did you already get your ticket bought?" Quinn wondered, and Rory shook his head.

"No, my Mom was gonna buy it tomorrow, before I leave."

"Call her and tell her not to." Quinn replied, and Rory got a questioning look on his face, "My mom bought them already."

"Oh my god. Quinn thats not why I wanted you to come with me." he sighed, and Quinn began laughing.

"I know, silly. She just wanted to show you how much it means to her, that you love me." Rory sighed in relief.

"You have the most amazing mother."

_Like it? Should I continue? I only have 3 reviews..._

_Review, please :) I will try to update ASAP._

_-Carrie._


	4. Chapter 4

_My Love is Only for You._

_I will also be starting a Quinn/Sebastian story. Why do I always get fastinated with couples that will NEVER happen? Fml._

"Quinn, you have your bags ready?" Rory wondered, walking into her room.

It was the day they were leaving for Ireland for a week or two. They had gone to the Pierce's house, gotten his bags together, and he spent the night with Quinn.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute." She replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He nodded, grabbing them, and walking down the stairs.

Quinn smiled to herself, and thought where they would be after senior year.

She would for sure apply to Yale. She really didn't know where Rory would want to apply. He never really talked about it.

Quinn sighed, then realized Rory had left her up here nearly 10 minutes ago.

It was time to go leave for the airport, so she started toward the car where Rory was.

"What took you so long?" He laughed, and took his place in the drivers seat.

"I was just thinking about our future, and lost track of time." Quinn smiled.

"What about our future?" Rory spoke.

"Just about where we would go to college. You never really told me where and what you wanted to do." Rory shrugged.

"I really don't know. I know you said you wanted to apply to Yale, so I'll apply to some colleges in New Haven, or close by in Connecticut." Quinn shook her head.

"You will go where you want to go." She started, "I know you want to be close to me, but you can't just pick some place randomly. You can go wherever you want."

"I know, Quinn. I just don't think I can be away from you. I really want to marry you someday, you know." Rory smirked, and Quinn nodded.

"I know, were gonna have some cute freaking babies."

"Rory, wake up. Were here." Quinn smiled, as she gently shook his shoulder.

"Here already?" He asked her groggily, Quinn nodded.

They got their luggage, and hurried toward passenger pickup.

"Rory?" called a voice from behind them, and they both spun around on their heels.

"Morgan!" Rory exclaimed, and stepped into her open arms. Quinn quietly cleared her throat, and he got the memo.

"Oh," He smiled, "Morgan, this is my girlfriend Quinn. Quinn, this is one of my younger sisters."

"Its so nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you. How Rory got you, I have no idea, your way out of his league." She laughed, extending her hand.

"Hey!" Shouted Rory, making them both laugh.

"Haha, Its nice to meet you as well." Quinn smiled, shaking her hand.

"So Quinn, tell us about yourself." Rory's mother, smiled warmly. They had arrived at his house 15 minutes earlier, and they were all seated on the couch.

"Well, I was born in Lima. Rory and I go to the same school. I'm a cheerleader for the school too." She smiled, "I love to sing and dance, especially in Glee Club."

"You seem like a great girl, were glad you came to meet us. Were really sorry it had to be, beacuse of the funeral though." Rory's father, John replied.

"Me too." Quinn agreed.

"How about we eat?"

Quinn had met all of his immediate family today.

She met his 2 sisters, Morgan, who is 16 years old. Also Hannah, who is 9.

He also has a brother, Brian, who is 14.

And of course his Mom and Dad, John and Susan.

At 10:03, everyone went to their rooms, bidding 'goodnights' and 'I love you's'.

They had given Quinn the option of a guest room, or with Rory, but she had of course chose her boyfriend, which recieved an 'ooohhhh' from Brian, and a 'shutup!' from Rory.

They were now in his old room, on his bed, snuggling.

Quinn in her red tanktop that said 'WMHS Cheerleader' on the front, with black and red polka dot short shorts.

"I know I've asked a question like this before, but how did I get such a beautiful girl like you to love me?" Rory asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess you just got lucky." Quinn smirked, which made Rory let out a small chuckle,

"No, I'm just kidding. When I first saw you, I knew you were the one for me. There you came with your adorable face, sweet personality, and your hot accent. You turned my world upside down."

"Wow, you really are as great as everyone says you are. Well, when I met you, I instantly fell in love. At first I thought you hated me. You were the 'Head Bitch.' " Rory smiled, "But then I got to know you. I liked you even more then."

"Hey, I still am the Head Bitch." Quinn whispered, and then instantly got a smile on her face, when Rory started to lean in.

"Wait Rory." She whispered, pulling apart when things started to heat up, "I don't think we should, you know, do it. People might hear us."

"Your right. I just really want you, again." He sighed, and she smiled.

"Aren't your family going out tomorrow, like in the morning, and then staying overnight?" Rory nodded, not seeing the point, "Then you can have me then. All day. All night."

"That sounds like its worth the wait. They are leaving at 5:30 in the morning for the airport, to go pick up my grandmother. They will be back the next day. I'm gonna get you up bright and early." He laughed, and Quinn shook her head, smiling.

"Come on, it'll be so hot. Morning sex." Rory smirked, "And we have to try it somewhere new this time. Like,the kitchen table, or the bathtub."

"Oh god, kill me now" Quinn laughed, rubbing her temples, "Fine, but not the table, your family eats there."

"Bathtub it is." Rory muttered cheerfully.

"Rory! Go to bed." She snapped, but was really smiling.

"Quinnie, baby. Wake up." Rory called, walking into his old room.

"Go away." She whined, pulling the comforter over her head.

"No. Ms. Fabray, I'm afraid you will have to get up. My parents just pulled out of the driveway." He stated, and she reluctantly got out of bed.

"Seriously Rory, 5:33? You couldn't wait until at least 8:00?" Rory shook his head, "Bastard, I swear you piss me off."

"Come on Quinn!" He complained, and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his chest.

"How about we go shower together." She smirked, and Rory urgently nodded, "Come on, what are we waiting for, you made me horny for you."

"Best shower ever." Rory breathed, pulling a towel around his wet self, and handing Quinn one.

"I know, the hot water made it even more sexy." She laughed.

"Agreed."

Over the next couple days, they didn't do much. One of the days, Rory took her on a tour of Ireland.

They had just got back from Rory's grandfather's funeral.

It was a very sad day, full of tears, but they tried their best to remember the good times they had with him, even though Quinn never met him.

"Mom, I think Me and Q are gonna go to my room, its been a long day." Rory sighed, and his mother nodded, and smiled at each of them.

"I'm so tired," Quinn said, as Rory shut his door.

"Me too babe, wanna go to sleep?" She nodded.

It was only 9:00 but I guess an early night wouldn't be so bad.

Quinn collapsed on the bed, and Rory quickly joined her, wrapping his arms around her in the process.

"I love you Quinn." He sighed, and she smiled.

"I love you too."

More days past, and there was only 2 days before they went home.

"Quinn, can you come here a second?" Rory called from the other room.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked, walking toward him.

"Sit on the bed a minute." She did as she was told.

"Look Quinn, the first tim I met you, I never thought our relationship would be this serious, let alone even have a relationship. I love you more than you know. Your the love of my life. And I wanna spend every waking moment with you. I know this may be crazy but," He began, getting down on one knee, "Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?"

Quinn was speechless, she really couldn't respond.

"Please say something. We don't have to get married anytime soon, whenever you want. I already talked to my parents, and your mom, they said it was okay." Rory sighed, and looked down at his feet.

"Yes," Quinn replied, with a smile, making Rory look up again.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes," She confirmed.

He gently slipped the cold engagment ring on her finger, and kissed her gently.

"I love you too, Rory. More than you know."

_Review, please :D I will try to update ASAP._

_-Carrie._


End file.
